The New Kids
by Hopeyet hopless-Zyn
Summary: Duo's new crush is a tad different from what youl'd think... Especially her occupation... An assasin-but, guess who's her next target
1. Default Chapter

By: Zyn

Chapter One: Ano Owari No Ano Atarashii Shò gai 

(The End Of The New Life) 

Disclaimer: No, despite my wishes I do not own Gundam Wing, Or it least that's what they think *insert evil laughter here*

~~~* In Hiro's dorm, in collage on the L2 colonies*~~~

Duo: * walks out of the kitchen with singed eyebrows looking guilty* Um… would it be okay if Akiti cooks today Trowa?

Trowa: *looking down at his laptop* -_- Duo you know Akiti is waiting for Hiro to come back at the airport…*looks up* DUO DID YOU BLOW UP HIRO'S NEW TOASTER AGAIN!!!

Duo: *though trying to act guilty you can visibly see a smirk forming under his bangs* Would you be mad if I did?

Trowa: DUO!!!

Duo: I can't help it!!! I miss war so much, now our lifes are so boring…and, the only interesting thing we can do here is……

~~~* Quatre and, Wufei run into the room *~~~

Wufei: Then perhaps we're in luck. *even he could smile*

Duo: *eyes get extremely large* WHAT HAPPENED!!! Tell me everything 

Quatre: It's HORRIBLE *not looking close to as happy as everyone else in the room* T-the L7's are in rebellion, y-you know the L7s are the colonies with…like all the assassins and, …like no rules and, everything *all nod, for once they were listening…Quatre was usually their scapegoat* Well, their leader, ya' know Dokusaisha…*takes large breath* He lead them to… *gulps* kill…or should I say blow up, the L9s… *sniffles* …Tomodachi… *softly*

Duo: O_O …You mean all those people died?

Quatre: …*silently crying* hai (yes)

Trowa: Who is Tomodachi, Quatre?

Quatre: *gulps* She…was a friend…on L9

Duo: *though thoroughly depressed smirks* You had a friend, Quatre!?!? I'm amazed!

~~~* Door opens without anyone noticing as Hiro and, Akiti step through the doorway*~~~

Wufei: Shut up Braid boy! *grabs Duo's chesnut brown; down to his butt braid and, pulled*

Duo: AHHH!! STOP IT!

Akiti: *finally pulls her mouth from Hiro's* What did you do this time baka boy?!?!?!

Hiro: *notices Duo's singed eyebrows* DID YOU BLOW UP MY TOASTER AGAIN!!! I CAN'T LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR 2 WEEKS!!!

Trowa: actually one day, he's blown up 13 between those 2 weeks.

Hiro: DUO!!!

Duo: Nevermind that… WE MIGHT HAVE WAR!!! *in excitement*

Hiro: O_O TRULLY!!!

Quatre: *sniffles* hai…

Hiro: THAT'S GREAT!!!

Akiti: -_- *sighs* Well I better go wake up Shi No Tenchi *that's her Gundam*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors notes: -_- I know this seems like a big mary-sue fic but I am actually not Akiti…I made her up, yet she kinda takes after one of my friends, (Celestial Kitty…that's her author name) But I'm actually trying not to make this that big of a mary-sue fic…

P.S: This thing would be PG-13...but it was originally made for my L.A. teacher (Mrs. Fyke) so I had to drain out a lot… She's awesome she lets us write what ever we want for our assignments, In my case that would be a fanfic!!! Chapter 2 (…Yõ jin suru? Ano Atarashii Kodomoú , ansatsushaú …Beware? The new Kids, assassins?)

-^-^ (Hope*yet hopeless*-Zyn)


	2. Donata ga Kuroi...?

By: Cynthia Doucette (Zyn)

Chapter 2: Donata ga Kuroi Hoshi Uchû ?

(Who is Kuroi Hoshi Uchû ?)

Disclaimer: Third verse same as the first *captured solider version*: PLEEEEASE NOOO!!! I DIDN'T STEAL GUNDAM WING!!! Though it is very cool! *evil smile, runs off with Gundam wing… evil laughter* (Author: Yes I know I'm a freak. And, no I don't own Gundam wing …or do I…I accidentally skipped a chapter but my idiotic father forgot to save it to the disk when he got a new comp…so If your wondering…nothing' much happened..)

Duo: O_O

Kokoro: What? Oh come on it's not that bad its not like I'm a…never mind. *starts writing in a blue notebook with the word "Kuroi" on the front*

Duo: Hey? *taps her on the shoulder curiously as she turns around* what's that? *points at the notebook*

Kokoro: Um…a log of…my past and, current boyfriends. *shows him it*

Duo: O_O YOU KEEP LOGS OF YOUR BOYFRIENDS!

Kokoro: It's hard for me to keep track of them usually, of coarse at the moment I don't have a boyfriend *falls back on her seat sighing* And enjoying the peace.

Duo: O_O How many boyfriends have you had Kokoro?

Kokoro: all of them? Lets see…*thinking*…79...no…83, counting the ones that were only going out with me for less then a week.

Duo: *blushes* Um…have you e-ever…you know…

Kokoro: OF COARSE NOT I'M 19 FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!

Duo: s-sorry just wondered…your 19? Cool so am I.

Kokoro: It's pathetic that I haven't fallen in love with anyone…and, I've gone out with so many guys.

Duo: That's not pathetic…of coarse going out with that many guys **_is_**.

Kuroi: HEY!!! *tackles Duo*

~~~*At Lunch*~~~

* all of the Gundam pilots (for those who don't read well that includes Akiti) ,are sitting at one table with Tomodachi, letting her catch up on everything she needs to know about Quatre…becoming a Gundam pilot…the war…new war that might come, Kokoro approaches with her lunch (three pieces of cheese pizza and, a sprite) *

Kokoro: May I sit here? *to Duo, pointing to a seat next to him*

Duo: *blushes at the table…they all shake their heads…sensing danger* Sure *ignores them*

Kokoro: thanx ^-^

Hiro: *brings his hand out to shake* Hello, Hiro Yui.

Kokoro: *shakes it firmly* Kokoro Taigã . *shakes hands with all of them getting their names*

Duo: Be nice…*to Hiro*

Kokoro: I loved chemistry today, what bout' you guys?

Akiti: YEAH it was a little easy though.

Kokoro: I think so too.

All else (at other tables): O_O 

~~~*everyone's at Hiro's (you know who I mean) *

Duo: *still dazed*

Akiti: He really likes Kokoro a lot doesn't he. It least she has a good knowledge of her explosives. But she seems pretty normal.

Hiro: -_- Is that all you care about?

Akiti: Well you too…you got a problem with that?

Hiro: *smirks* Of coarse not *kisses her*

All else: *throws stuff at them* GET A ROOM

Hiro: *evil smile* We will.

Akiti: *slaps the top of his head* HENTAI!!! 

All: *laugh*

*Trowa comes running in with Quatre at his heals holding his laptop*

Duo: Got anything???

Trowa: There's an assassin…after you!

Hiro: O_O AFTER DUO!!!

Trowa: That's what I said!

Duo: What do you have on him???

Quatre: You mean her. *shows everyone the laptop* Her name…or alias is "Kuroi Hoshi Uchú " She seems to be "the best of the best" and, shes on demand…but, I dunno why she's after you! She basically does what she gets paid for.

Duo: sounds greedy.

Quatre: That's what you think, she could just as well be as normal as you and, me lurching behind a corner ready to strike…She probably keeps her job from her regular life…your in serious danger, she's never missed a target.

Duo: *gulps* 

~~~* after school at Kokoro's*~~~

Voice over speaker phone: Kuroi; I have a mission.

Kokoro: What is it Misairu? I'm not going to help your grandmother again.

Misairu: No…this is an actual mission.

Kokoro: I'm listening.

Misairu: Your mission … assassinate Duo Maxwell, usual payment.

Kokoro: *stands in shock, but over looks it, she's never given up a job offer yet* I'll do it _if_ you give me twice usual, for a personal reason.

Misairu: Done, only because I owe you a favor Kuroi Uchù . 

Kokoro: Mission accepted. * hangs up the phone*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors notes: Bet you didn't expect that…and, if you did and, you hate it all…give me good reviews anyways…or I'll stop posting anything…I'll stop trying. BARE WITH ME PEOPLES! 

-^-^ Hope*yet hopeless*-Zyn


End file.
